


The Weight of Living

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Guilt, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jill can’t shake the guilt from her past behavior and Lethe is her unwilling therapist
Relationships: Jill Fizzart/Lethe
Kudos: 5





	The Weight of Living

Shortly after arriving in Begnion, Ike’s band of warriors was put to work. A lot of it was busy work, meetings, passing messages, greeting dignitaries, but also on the battlefield. Most of it was training excursions with General Zelgius’ division but there was also actual live combat. The first such mission was given by the Apostle herself; they were to hunt down a band of merchants and seize their cargo. It seemed simple enough, but none of them were ready for what they would face.  
The “merchants” as Apostle Sanaki had called them were actually slavers. They dealt in Laguz slaves and their clients even included Begnion nobility. But even more troubling than that were the Laguz they had guarding their cargo. They were twisted beyond their natural form; beings of pure rage. Jill fought one such foe and would have died were it not for the intervention of Lethe and Mordecai. After the battle she sought them out to thank them, and to express her horror at the feral ones.   
“Hey Lethe I just… just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there.”  
“Even if I don’t like you, you’re one of us, human.”  
“I’ve never seen anything like that sub hu- err… Laguz. That was terrifying.”   
“Well if that’s all you needed; I’ll be going now.” With that Lethe spun around and left Jill alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After the restoration of Serenes, Ike’s company set out for Daein. This put Jill in quite the awkward spot. Not only did she finally see the beauty that Laguz were truly capable of, she was now fighting against her former countrymen. Once again, she sought out Lethe to try to talk through her feelings.   
“Lethe! When I saw the herons restoring Serenes, I knew it. I knew in my heart I had been wrong the whole time. I just don’t understand…”  
“Understand what, Beorc?”  
“How could my father be so wrong? How could my country be so wrong? Why were we raised to believe you are monsters? All along I was the monster. My people were the monsters… we hunted your kind you know?”  
“Yes, I do. We all have heard of the depravities of Daein. That’s why my people don’t trust the Beorc.”   
“I just don’t understand Lethe. Why does it have to be like this?”  
“Because your kind makes it this way.” Again, Lethe marched out before Jill could respond.

* * *

After the taking of Talrega, it was Lethe who sought out Jill.  
“Beorc. I heard the things the enemy said to you. I saw the resemblance between you and the enemy general. I’m no fool. Those were your people. And yet you stayed with us. Why?”  
Jill began to cry. “Because I was wrong. They were wrong. I couldn’t leave behind the truth for the past lies. Even… even if it cost me my father, I had to follow what I knew was right.”  
“Jill… will you hold my hand?”  
“… what?”  
“I have heard that, when you beorc wish to express affection or to comfort one another, you hold hands.”  
“I- I suppose we do,” Jill said, giving her hand over to Lethe.   
“There you go Jill. It’ll be okay, I promise.” Lethe replied, as she began to stroke Jill’s hair with her free hand.  
“You’ve got an albatross around your neck Jill but you don’t have to carry the weight of living by yourself. You’ve given me new hope, hope that Laguz and Beorc can learn to live together.”  
Jill sniffled. “Lethe how can anyone forgive who I used to be?”  
“Because that’s not who you are anymore,” Lethe said as she pulled Jill in to hold her. “My advice? Let the past go, and embrace the future.”  
As she snuggled into Lethe’s embrace, Jill thought that might be exactly what she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a weekly drabble series that my discord server does! This week's theme was picking out a song and being inspired by it. My song was The Weight of Living Pt. 1 by Bastille. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
